Installation of networks, including Ethernet applications, require manual installation of wiring connecting each computer terminal to the hub. Some installations can require that each wire be individually connected to the respective terminal, for example, by means of a 110 contact.
Additionally, the wiring needs to be made more efficient by increasing the number of ports derived from a single interface on a high speed hub or active component. This increase in number of ports must not detract from the performance characteristics of the system. Due to advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds, Category 5 performance must be maintained even at 100 megabits per second throughput.
The connectors, including jacks, patch panels, cross-connects, et cetera, have become a critical impediment to high performance data transmission at these higher speeds. Some performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk, degrades beyond acceptable performance levels at these higher speeds.
The problem of crosstalk must be resolved without modifying pre-existing wiring and existing wiring standards which define the geometries and pin definitions for connectors. Changing the connector geometry and pin definitions would make systems cost prohibitive. The standards have created a large base of wiring and connectors, and a need for connectors capable of meeting the requirements of today's high speed transmission, while maintaining compatibility with the original connectors. The standard connector geometries and pin-outs are such that a great deal of crosstalk occurs at these higher signal transmission rates.
Connectors dealing with reduced crosstalk are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,484 to Klas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,393 to Rose et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,107 to Gentry, the subject matters of which are each hereby incorporated by reference.